


Medal

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: He doesn't know what he did wrong.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 17





	Medal

"Is he still locked in his room?"

He nodded with a odd sad "yes".

"How long has been, how long he has been avoiding you?"

"Two weeks, almost three." He responds without taking his eyes off that metal door in front of him that was tight closed.

"But something happened between you two for this to be happening until today?."

"I don't even know myself." He shrugs, feeling a chill at the mere thought through his back.

the man behind him puts one hand on his shoulder to cheer him up a little, "i only could wish you luck my friend, I hope you two can figure this out and go back to how things were before. I'll be at my office in case you need anything." and with that, the doctor leaves him.

"thanks." Engineer says so softly that it was almost unheard. 

Once he was sure that he was alone again in the hall, he walk over and try again to reason with the one locked up. "solly, please ... open the door. I just wanna talk with you. please." He knocked on the door with the hope that he would get an answer in return, he try to not sound desperate with every bang at the door. but with more than he expected, he received nothing in return.

He held his breath and placed his ear on the door trying to hear some sign of life coming from the other side, but still nothing.

With a small sob that he fight to retain in his throat, he decided to try once more and call him. "Please, talk to me at least. Whatever is bothering you, just tell me and I'll make it stop. If I did something wrong, if it's my fault then just told me and I'll try to correct whatever i did. Please... At least tell me something, even a word." He struggled with the tears that were trying to come out. He was grateful that he was alone now and with his goggles on. He would feel very stupid if someone pass by and see him with his current behavior that was such ridiculous. After ten minutes with not replies coming from the other side, he gave up and move away from the door. 

"Fine, if what you want is to be alone, i-i understand. I'll leave you alone. I will be in my workshop... i-in case you want to t-talk." With a gigantic pain in his chest, which felt as if something had just penetrate through his body, he slowly goes to his workshop to let his tears show and to torture himself once again with his thoughts about what he did wrong to make soldier behave this way with him and don't want to even talk or come out. 

Once inside the four walls that made his workshop, he do the only thing to what he is good at, working and keeping the maintenance of his machines.

Whenever he has a idea in mind with what to play around or an update, he works.

He takes a sit on his workbench.

Whenever he is hungry and needed to munch something, he works.

He takes in his hands an blueprint and unroll it on top of his work table.

Whenever he is tired and with the heavy need of sleep, he keep working.

He takes a pen from that decorated cup at his side that was his favorite because it was a gift. 

Whenever he needs to take a break from battle and have a nice chat with his favorite partner, he comes here because he is always here waiting for him.

He can't get his eyes off that cup that had his own team insignia engraved on it and that he remembers it was a gift from the soldier who presumed he had made it with his own hands just for him. 

he takes the cup in his hands to stare at it as a tear falls down from the side of his face.

Whenever he has a broken heart or the suffocating feeling of having hurt someone who loves and cares about their well-being, he simply cannot work, cannot eat, cannot sleep. He just cannot stop suffering or even stop thinking about that same person whom he would like to hear his voice and hear his hilarious stories again and again, have him in the same room as him and feel his warmth, being here right now and to be able to say "I'm sorry."

He hide his own face under his arms letting out a silent cry as the tears continued to flow from his eyes to wet the blueprint beneath him.

The next day all of the mercenaries, with the exception of one of course, were gathered as usual in the dining room digesting breakfast.

Demoman, medic and pyro try to cheer up the poor engineer who was sadly sinking his head into his own plate with sadness. They keep telling him words of encouragement like 'all this will going to be ok soon or later' and things like that so he at least feels a little better.

out of the sound both doors that the dining room has were opened wide and seven of them, except for the engineer who was still in the middle of his sorrows, turned around quickly and look at the door so they could see who had just entered in such an abrupt way. it was none other than the same soldier standing at attention.

"engineer!" He called outbut the engineer didn't answer with words, just with a sob within lift his head off his plate. Demoman immediately raises engineer's head with his hands so that he can see who was calling him now, and to his surprise it was not other than the same person to who he has cried for and hoped to have seen in the last few days.

Engineer jumped out of his seat the moment he saw the soldier face. "soldier?!" He quickly stand on his own feets and goes quickly to the person standing in the middle of the dining room with the intention of put his arms around the with the intentions of hugging him. but this kind action is stopped by a raised hand in front of his face.

nervous, or so afraid that even his own legs are shaking, he stands in his place in front of the soldier, holding his urge to say a single word or even move a single muscle with the fear of ruining it again if he just say something wrong.

"Come with me." soldier finally said in the form of a command to the man and he nodded almost immediately, soldier move out of the dining room. 

Engineer gulped and follow the man from behind fearing for his life. 

Soldier stopped in the middle of the corridor and after a full minute of giving his back to the engineer, he turns around and faces him removing the helmet from his head so engineer could see at him straight in the eyes and see how both eyes are frowning that much at his person.

With that simple look that emanated terror and fear, the engineer shit bricks expecting the worst.

But what happened next was much different from what he thought.

Before he could even react, the same soldier pulled the scared man into a embrace so tight and sudden that it pushed the man back and almost drop him to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Those simple words echoed inside his skull causing his brain to become a jumble of confused thoughts that he is unable to put together because everything was just scrambled inside his own head.

but the soldier was not finished yet, "I'm so sorry that I forgot your birthday." slowly the soldier let go of the smaller, and tensed, man and stepped back keeping an appropriate distance to keep both hands on his shoulders. "I knew that I had disappointed you so much again and I wasn't able to even look at your face after doing such a thing. And I know that i was hiding like a coward from you all this time." Soldier put his arms around the short man again making unable to breathe. 

engineer froze in the middle of that "hug", unable to move a single finger as if he were lost in some kind of void, and his brain was unable to function there.

soldier continues with what he was trying to say "But. I spent all this time making with my own hands what can be the perfect artifact to make up for the fatal mistake I made to you which cause that you get mad at me." soldier step back again. He sink his hand inside his pocket jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a small box and held it in front of the engineer while he avoided eye contact, he still didn't feel ready to see him right to his face. "I did this for you, and how I said it before I made it with my own hands. It took me a long time because I wanted it to be perfect, because you are the most perfect person I know and ... just know that I'm so sorry." Soldier stop, unable or even know what else to said to make up for what he just done to the engineer.

After a couple of seconds that feels like hours, soldier slowly look up right at the engineer again with so much effort. He was wondering why he didn't say anything about this.

He gasped when he saw the engineer's face and how he was crying. "engie? Are you-"

"... Y-You!" the engineer was unable to formulate a single word.

"Why are you-" soldier was cut off by the sudden move the man does.

"You idiot! You made me though the worst!."

soldier's eyebrows knit tight in confusion for just that sentence. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?."

"I was knocking on your door all week because I wanted to talk to you. All this time you made me think that I did something wrong and that you hated me because of whatever I had done. And you were just like that because you forgot my birthday?. I don't give a darn dogshit though if whether or not you forgot my damn birthday."

Soldier didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was doing or what even he was doing to the poor engineer. "oh dell. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that to me again dummy. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Soldier held the poor hurt man in his arms and whisper some words to make him stop crying until they are only little sobs.

"soldier."

"yes engie?" he asks wiping a few tears away from his face.

"What is in that box you have there?"

"Oh right." soldier opens the small box that he still held in his hand "I made this for you. As a promise that I will never forget a thing again. so that you always carry it with you and know every day that I care about you. A lot."

engineer gasped when he saw what the soldier was holding in front of him.

He took the object in his own hands to see it better. It was a medal, but not any kind of medal that he had seen before, this one was gold and also this one in the center has the shape of his trusty wrench in silver attached to it. at the bottom hung a very nice ribbon holded to a metal square plate that has his name carved on it. on the back of it has also carved the shape of his dispenser in such a perfect way that he wouldn't believe it couldn't be possible to have it on it. You could see the time, dedication and hard work that soldier put everything together in this medal that was especially made for him.

"Solly ... this ... y-you made this?." Soldier only nod. Dell held the medal right to his own heart, "this is so perfect." he said, and walked up to man to give him a soft hug. Soldier receive dell with open arms and give it to him only tightened the embrace until Engineer almost ran out of air.

"Thank you." engineer whisper to him. 

Soldier's smile grow wide to see his engie so happy again with his gift. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Some clapping that grew in intensity quickly startled them. They look around to see what was causing such commotion, but without parting from the hug. the rest of the team with amused smirk on their faces, except scout who was looking at other side, they all were clapping at them in they own rhythm. Pyro and demo being the most enthusiastic from all of them. 

no words were needed to know that all of them were watching from the beginning.

Engineer's face comes so red that he tries to hide under soldier's soft chest and under his jacket.

"You two, old fart, do it already? Why don't you get a room so you can doing it there." Scout says teasingly and in return receives a hit on his dumb head from part of demoman.

“Well, it seems this little drama has finished at last,” demo said with a chuckle that he immediately regret because soldier shot him a look that said if he didn't shut up he was going to regret it for his entire life.


End file.
